The Breakup
by Sally Boat
Summary: Booth decides he's better off without Cam as a bed partner he also decides to share this information with his partner...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is now my second fan fic. I know I should be updating my other story (Remember to wear...) but my mind went a bit blank on that one and this came to me. I don't know where this is going, or even what my intentions are (I think it kind of has a basis on The Headless Witch in the Woods when Brennan finds out about Cam and Booth) but I don't know. Would love to know what you think...

Dr. Camille Saroyan was finishing up in the Jeffersonian lab for the evening. She was finally starting to feel a bit more connected to the people she was working with. Part of her hating having to be the boss and always telling them what to do – it definitely threw her out of the loop and put Dr. Brennan at the top of that cycle. She shook her head and laughed at herself for being so childish, as if there really was some kind of competition between them. Grabbing her coat she looked up to see a tall figure standing in her office doorway.

"Well, just the man I was wanting to see" she smiled as she neared closer to the F.B.I agent.

"Hey" he greeted. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, you ready to go? My place or yours?" she teased, running her finger along his torso and playing with his tie. He stopped her hand and cleared his throat.

"Look, we have to talk" he said plainly as she stepped away, eyeing him.

"Okay…let's talk…" she gestured towards her couch but he declined to sit. He moved further into the room and leaned the door over.

"Right, okay, cutting to the chase." He pursed his lips.

"Seeley, what is this about?" she was standing straight, facing him, her arms starting to fold over her chest.

"Look Camille…"

"Don't call me Camille." She cocked an eyebrow. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Well then don't call me Seeley." He just smirked. He shuffled a bit, and put his hands in his pockets. He pursed his lips again.

"You do realise you have to speak to let me know what you want to talk about" she said, being slightly cheeky.

"This whole…thing…we have…" he began. Cam rolled her eyes.

"Ah, so that's what this is about" she said, finally realising why he was acting so odd.

"It's fun…I mean, it is really good but…we've been down this road Cam…"he trailed off.

"Hey, like we both said, it's just a bit of harmless fun, no commitments, just sex." She smiled at him, blinking softly.

"Yea, I don't think I want that right now." He stared at her, his eyes giving more strength to his meaning. Cam weighed up the situation, realising that she was being dumped. She didn't want to let him see that she was more than peeved.

"Okay" she nodded, "thanks for letting me know." She was cool, collected.

"Right, okay and…I am sorry." Booth said, wincing a bit as he let the words slip out. She was a good woman, and a person he had known for years. He didn't want to mess her around.

"You don't have to apologise Seeley. It was just sex." She said, and smiled and started to make her way to the door. He knew the way her mind worked and he knew that she was just saying that to try and hurt him. He would be lying to himself if he denied that he didn't feel a pang, but not enough to change the decision that he had just made. As Cam was exiting the office she turned.

"Just one thing – does this have anything to do with Dr. Brennan?" he face was poker-straight.

"What? Of course it doesn't. Why would you even ask that?" Booth puffed out, as he crinkled his brow at her; eyes narrowing. Cam smirked, knowing that his reaction told her more than he could ever imagine.

"Okay. Just asking. Have a good night." With that she left him standing in her office as she left the Jeffersonian.

"Puh…Yeah right, like I would break up with someone for Bones!" he said out loud to himself as he furrowed his brow and heaved a sigh and exited the Jeffersonian himself. He couldn't help but look over at Brennan's office. He knew she wasn't there but the thought was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews :) makes me happy so I have decided to continue - this is a short one but should be updating with the next chapter soon. Hope you enjoy :)

Dr. Temperance Brennan entered the Jeffersonian lab around 8:30am. She was feeling somewhat groggy from not sleeping very well the night before. She noted that Hodgins and Zach were already on the platform as she skimmed past them into her office, coffee and bag en tow.

"You know, I wasn't kidding about getting a secretary in here" she announced to her partner, who had his feet up on her desk and was poking through some files. She dropped her bag down, sipped her coffee and patted at his feet to take them off her bureau.

"Hey, mornin' Bones – sheesh, I've been waiting here for twenty minutes for you." He said, smiling at her, his eyes twinkling.

"And I was supposed to know that, how?" she said incredulously, her voice feigning interest.

"Y'see, this is where you say good morning and ask, 'How are you Booth?'" He was still smiling at her, which earned him a returned smirk.

"Good morning Booth, now get up from my desk" she said, pushing him up off her chair and settling herself down.

"One out of two, not bad. Anyway, we gotta' a case" She was staring at her computer screen. She didn't acknowledge his statement but he knew she heard – her silence was a mechanism for him to tell her about it, which he always fell for.

"A body was found pinned to a railway track, just outside Langley." As he told her more, he pulled out photographs from the case file and handed them to her. She was staring at the mangled mess in front of her.

"Some kids were walking near the tracks on their way to school and stumbled across it." He said with a grimace.

"When was the body discovered?" Brennan asked, looking over the file.

"Just this morning, about thirty minutes or so ago…"

"We need to get out there and make sure the remains are not compromised." She said, standing up and gathering her kit and stifling a yawn.

"That's the spirit" he said, as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out.

"Zach" Brennan called across the lab, "I need you to prepare a table for a new set of remains we are going to retrieve and alert Hodgins and Angela" she trailed off as she and Booth left the Jeffersonian.

"Right away Dr. Brennan" Zach called back, but they were gone. He slunk away to do his duties.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones (except in my body)

**Author's Note:** I wrote this without thinking, so excuse mistakes and also, it's 06:09 here in cold, cold Madrid so my brain is lacking somewhat. Muchas gracias to all who reviewed - I'm really glad you're enjoying this fic (it was just a small idea that has spanned wider than I had imagined it would) Hope you enjoy..

Dr. Brennan was yawning in the passenger seat of the F.B.I. issued SUV and squirming, trying to ease pain in her back as they drove to the crime scene. She was just feeling so lethargic today. She couldn't remember how much sleep she had actually gotten but it definitely wasn't that much. Booth glanced at her.

"You okay Bones?" he asked, mildly concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said, answering his question with a question. He was staring straight ahead.

"I don't know. You keep…shifting about" he said, ignoring her approach. He was too aware now of Brennan's tendency to 'Socratise' everything. She puffed a sigh at him.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I think I dozed off for a while but I'm just exhausted and my back aches." She said, rubbing her shoulders. Booth caught sight of a lilac bra strap poking out from under her black top as she massaged her left shoulder. He sucked in a sharp breath as his thoughts raced to if she was also wearing matching panties. He shook his head – _What the hell?_ He shifted his legs slightly and coughed.

"Are _you_ okay?" Brennan asked incredulously. "You seem to be doing a bit of _shifting_ yourself." She surmised as she smirked and stared at him. He was still focused on the road.

"Call it sympathy syndrome" he said nonchalantly. His heart, amongst other things, was finally starting to settle as they continued to drive. Brennan reached across to him, her body in very close proximity and put her right hand on his forehead.

"What? What are you doing?" Booth said, his hands stuck on the wheel. His heart was palpitating at her touch.

"Well, not that I put much stock in the idea that we can share sympathy pains with one another, it's completely psychosomatic, I just thought I would check to see if you had a headache or if your head was warm, as mine definitely is starting to throb" she said, taking her hand back and sitting back in her seat.

_Throb_. The word had slammed right into him and his pants were getting a lot tighter. He concentrated on his breathing. His mind was just jumbled. He didn't have a headache but he was sure that one was bound to come with all this confusion he was feeling. _Confusion, that's it, confusion. I don't like Bones, it's just a guy thing – right…Not getting any from Cam so it's natural to look to the next specimen – What?! Now I'm sounding like her!!_

"Booth!" The shout shook him from his thoughts. "We're here – you missed our turn off, just back there" Brennan said, looking behind her shoulder.

"Crap, sorry." He mumbled more to himself as he began reversing the car.

"What in the world were you thinking about?" Brennan genuinely wanted to know – he had had such a faraway look on his face before he missed the turn. Booth swallowed hard, pushing his breath out slowly.

"Nothing Bones, god, just leave it" he snapped without realising as he parked the car and started exiting the vehicle. Brennan sat for a brief moment, accepting what he said. _Just leave what? The car? The conversation? _She was very confused and actually a tad angry at her partner. Whenever she snapped at him he always reprimanded her and made her apologise, but when it was the other way around he seemed to get away with it. She didn't like the unfairness that was being dealt to her. She gathered her supplies and kit and joined her partner at the scene. The body was a garbled pool of bone and decomposed tissue. Brennan pulled on her latex gloves and hunched over the corpse and began examining.

"I imagine this line is closed off" she said out loud to no one in particular, as she prodded the ribcage.

"The line hasn't been used in about nine months to a year" a young police officer informed her, grimacing as he watched her lift bits of decomposed flesh from the bones.

"About the same time this man has been lying here" she said, as she looked up at Booth, squinting in the sunlight.

"Anything else?" Booth asked as he neared over and blocked the sun from her vision.

"He's between thirty and thirty five years old. Caucasian. By the numerous breakages in his bones my guess would be he was run over by a train" she said, smiling wanly.

"Go figure, and he's on a track and everything" Booth said sarcastically, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes in a playful way. "Is that the cause of death?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. It's a possibility and quite likely. We won't know more until we get this body back to the Jeffersonian."

"Suicide?" he asked, his eyes scanning over the body.

"His wrists have been bound by rope to the track, although one of them is noticeably slacker than the other, almost not tied at all. He could have tied one arm to the track and left the other and just lay down, waiting for the train." She said, searching the body for more clues. "There is a possibility Booth."

"I thought you didn't like to jump to conclusions Bones, before all the evidence was in" he said, looking down at her.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions I am merely suggesting a scenario for what might have happened."

"Nah…I don't like it – too easy"

"Too easy? I thought that's what you wanted?" she said, standing up as a crew began gathering the remains.

"Yea Bones, when cases are easy it's great. We catch the bad guys in time for dinner. I'm just not convinced that it would be suicide."

"Then why did you ask?" she said, pulling her gloves off and putting her kit away.

"To see if you had anything stronger than a _possibility_ of suicide. If there were cold hard facts then…I can't argue with that can I?" he said with a wide smile.

"No, you can't" she affirmed, smiling back at him.

"Did you figure out what happened?" The young officer from before had strode over to them undetected.

"Ah, no. I need to examine the body further to determine cause of death" Brennan said, looking at the young man. He was chiselled and as tall as Booth. His name tag read _Cosgrove, J._

"Don't know how you do it" he said, scrunching his nose up as the body was taken away.

"Do what?" Brennan asked, staring straight at the man.

"Oh, the bodies; the bones. I…I just get the heebee jeebees" he said with a slight shiver. Brennan's brain cogs were swirling.

"Ah, I know that. The seventies disco band, right?" she looked to Booth for reassurance. Booth let out a sigh as the police officer furrowed his brow at the both of them.

"The Bee Gees Bones! He meant that the bodies are…icky…" he said, rolling his eyes. "And something I tend to agree with" he said to the officer, giving a half smile and nodding his head. Brennan just narrowed her eyes slightly, taking the information in.

"I'm Jason by the way" he smiled and extended his hand to Brennan.

"Temperance…Brennan" she said, taking his hand and returning the smile. Booth's half smile had faded.

"Agent Seeley Booth" he said gruffly, taking the officer's hand, breaking Brennan's grip.

"Ah, nice to meet you sir" the officer said genuinely, missing his eyes and catching Brennan's across Booth's shoulder.

"Yea, you too. Look, we have to do some work, you know?" Booth said, eyeing him up and down and glancing at Brennan who seemed to have a permanent grin plastered on her face. "Maybe you have to do the same, mm hmm?" he had his jaw clenched and his lips tight, with his eyebrows raised. The young man met his gaze and seemed to get the message.

"Yes, of course sir" he said, backing away from them. Booth just smiled tightly at him and nodded.

"Nice to meet you" Brennan called, much to Booth's dismay.

"Yea, you too…Oh, I like your books" he said smiling, then turned his back and headed back to his colleagues.

"Books, yea right" Booth spat out loud, but not meaning to, earning him a glare from Brennan.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said, getting irked.

"Nothing Bones" he shrugged and started towards the car. She put a hand on Booth's arm and stopped him.

"No Booth, tell me what you meant by that" she was completely annoyed. Booth shifted on the spot and puffed some air out of his mouth.

"Look, I didn't mean it as an insult okay, you're books are great, I just was thinking that he meant something else instead of…books" he said, slightly flushing and rolling his eyes. He shrugged her hand softly off his arm and continued walking. Brennan followed after, her mouth working faster than her brain would like.

"Then what way did you mean it, I don't under…" she stopped, both walking and speaking. Booth turned to her - _She's figured it out, finally – Books, boobs – not too hard Bones._

"You've read my books?" she asked, staring up at him, the sunlight attacking her again.

_Okay, she didn't figure it out and she's still talking about her Boobs, BOOKS! Dammit!_

"Well…ahem…yea…" he managed out, shrugging his shoulders. A strand of hair had fallen from the make-shift pony-tail atop Brennan's head. It was framing her face in the sunlight, as she was using her hand as a shield. He wanted her to take her hand away so he could see her face illuminated.

"You've never mentioned that" she said, still trying to see through the blinding light. She let her hand fall as she narrowed her eyes as much as she could without being completely blind. Booth inched closer to her.

_This is my chance_

"Well, you know Bones, you have all these fans, I mean you don't really need another and you hate that stuff anyway…" he rambled out as he swiftly tucked the strand that was begging him, behind her ear. Brennan stood, slightly taken aback but truly comfortable. Booth breathed in and turned on his heel and carried on to the car. Brennan followed behind him. She held her hand to where Booth had grazed her skin and hair and smiled and smirked at the same time. They climbed in, a comfortable silence engulfing them.

"What did he mean instead of books?" Brennan asked innocently. Booth scrunched up his nose. _Why does she remember everything?_ He bit his lip momentarily.

"You're an elephant Bones" he said, shaking his head while turning the car around to face the main road. Brennan was more confused than ever.

"Well, you're a…an orangutan" she retorted with a pout.

"What?" Booth said, staring at her.

"What?" she asked back, even more innocently than the first question.

"Why did you just call me a monkey?" he said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Why did you call me an elephant? And for you information an orangutan is not a monkey it's…"

"An orangutan, I know Bones, I don't need a wildlife channel special"

"I was gonna' say an ape" she said, crossing her arms over her chest as they drove. "I thought we were associating animals to our personalities" she said, looking at him, his eyes on the road. He glanced across trying to keep his face straight, but when he saw her eyes all wide he couldn't help himself from chuckling.

"Stop laughing at me" she demanded, with softness as she swatted his arm and started smirking herself.

"Hey! I am not a dumb ape" he said, his smile fading.

"Apes aren't dumb Booth, in fact, they're one of the…"

"No wildlife special, _please_" he cut her off, his hand raised in protest.

"I really don't understand the elephant thing for me. They're grey, huge, O…" she began to realise a connection. Booth nodded and smiled – _Yep, finally._ She was smiling too.

"Very clever" she smiled at him, nodding and genuinely impressed.

"It wasn't that clever Bones, it's an obvious thing to think"

"The elephant graveyard, with all the bones. Ok, I get it."

"No. Sheesh! That's not what I meant" he said, rolling his eyes and grunting. _She needs to get a T.V._

"What was it then?" she said, her shoulders sagging and getting fed up with the conversation.

"An elephant never forgets Bones"

"And elephant never forgets bones? Isn't that what I was just referring to?" she asked quizzically.

"No…it's not bones Bones…It's…" he paused, gripped the wheel so tightly that his fingers went white and breathed slowly. "You know what? It doesn't matter…" he said, his smile tightening almost as much as his grip.

"But I …"

"No. Just…no. I would prefer silence for the duration of the journey, if that's okay with you?" he said. There was no response. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked, shooting a glance at her.

"Yes, but you said you would prefer silence so I was being silent" she said glaring back at him. Booth sucked in as much air as his lungs could gather and breathed it out slowly. He glanced at her again. _She is the most frustrating, temperamental stubborn woman I have ever in my life encountered. And she looks beautiful in sunlight. What the hell?_ Booth narrowed his eyes to slits and gritted his teeth. He could not understand what his brain was doing to him. He shook the thoughts from his head as they continued on their journey to the Jeffersonian. Brennan caught all of his movements out of the corner of her eyes. Sometimes she really wanted to just see what was going on inside his mind, why his jaw was clenched, why he smirked to himself. She sighed inwardly, as she stared out the window. Her mind filtered back to his touch earlier. She smirked to herself. M_aybe he smirked for similar reasons_ she thought, as she eased back into her seat, awaiting arrival at the lab.


End file.
